Sam, Cat, and Jade?
by xItalianStallion14
Summary: Jade's parents have had enough of their daughter's rebellious ways and decide to kick her out. In desperate need of a place to stay, Jade invites herself to stay with Cat and her new roommate Sam. But soon her presence becomes overwhelming and threatens their babysitting business. Will Sam and Cat be able to maintain a friendship with Jade and keep their business running?
1. Unlikely Guest

Cat was sprawled out on the couch watching morning cartoons, her purple stuffed giraffe held tightly to her chest. This was her Saturday morning ritual, a time where she could unwind after a long week of school and extracurriculars. Nearby sat Sam, who was groggily eating Cat's latest food creation 'Sloppy Waffles'. Unlike Cat, she wasn't a morning person and had no interest in watching the overplayed reruns of Girly Cow. The blonde let out a satisfied sigh as she finished her plate and licked it clean.

"Mama likes her sloppy waffles." She exclaimed while rubbing her stomach.

"Sam, keep it down! Girly Cow is just about to land on the moon! I wonder if she knows it's made of cheese." Cat asked herself while petting her giraffe. Her comment received an eye roll from her roommate, who by now was back in the fridge rummaging for more food.

Seconds later the two girls heard a loud knock at the door, followed by a few more loud knocks that now just sounded like banging. Cat shrieked and fell to the floor, shielding her ears from the loud noise. Sam turned around with a tupperware full of meatballs only to drop them as she witnessed the door knocked off its hinges. "What the hell?!" She screamed as she looked at the discarded door then down at the meatballs she'd dropped.

"Guess Nona should've bought a sturdier door, too bad." said the intruder as she casually walked into the living room with suitcase in hand, plopping herself on the couch.

"Who are you?" asked Sam with a raised eyebrow as she followed her.

"I'm Jade, one of Red's friends. Well, her best friend." replied the goth with a smirk.

Cat got up from where she currently laid on the floor and quickly gave her old friend a hug, shrieking with happiness. Jade grew angry and yelled for her to let her let go, growing more and more impatient with every second spent in the redhead's arms. Once Cat noticed this she let go and apologized.

"So… Why are you here?" asked an annoyed Sam.

"Why, I'm staying here." answered Jade with a grin.

"Wait… What?!" exclaimed Sam and Cat simultaneously.

"My parents kicked me out. Thought I was too reckless and shit, its stupid believe me. However, they still agreed to paying my tuition at Hollywood Arts which I'll admit is… nice." She finished with a wince.

"What'd you do?" asked Sam, becoming actually interested in what the girl had to say.

"I had a few piercings here and there, dyed my hair, used my scissors to cut the remaining of Sikowitz's hair… let's just say I use scissors for a lot of things." She finished with a dark grin.

Sam was soon in awe of this girl, Jade reminded her so much of herself: rebellious, obnoxious, and crafty when it came to using regular household items as torture weapons. She approved, but asked herself _'…and she's best friends with Cat?'. _

"Jade, how long are planning on staying?" Cat asked with eyes glued back on the television screen.

"Why? You want me to leave already?" Jade asked in reply, giving her friend a menacing look. Cat soon took notice of this and jumped back in her seat startled.

"N-no reason, we just have a babysitting business we need to run. Nona is at Elderly Acres, thanks to a certain someone!" she said angrily, before being interrupted.

"I said I'm sorry for like the billionth time, gosh. Let. It. Gooooo." Sam emphasized

"Fine. Anyways, the two of us are babysitting so we can keep the place and enjoy bathing," Cat explained, receiving a laugh from Sam.

"You can't forget bathing!" Sam chimed in.

Jade raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Just idea of Cat running a babysitting business made her pity the poor children that walk through their now nonexistent door. Jade didn't like kids, but she felt bad for them since they'd be taken care of by a moron who doesn't even know how to work a microwave. The goth let out a chuckle and took out her black PearPhone and updated her status on _The Slap. _Her status read: "Cat's a babysitter, is this a joke? Looks like parents and kids alike have a lot more to be afraid of then just my scissors."

"Wait, Jade… What're writing on The Slap?" asked Cat.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, ever thought of renaming your babysitting business "Sam, Cat, and Jade's Babysitting Business"?" She asked jokingly and looked back down at her phone.

Cat laughed nervously in reply then abruptly stopped, shooting Sam a glance as if to ask her to do something. The blonde just shrugged and made her way back to the kitchen, making sure to step over the meaty mess she left. Cat sighed and ran after her not even noticing the meatballs on the floor and fell flat on her back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly.

"I think I'm alright…" Cat replied.

"Not you, the meatballs you just squashed!" Sam exclaimed and flipped her friend onto her stomach, trying to salvage whatever remains were left of the meat and stuffing her face in the process.

"Here, let me help you." Jade offered as she walked over to Cat's side.

"Thank you!" the red-head exclaimed happily.

"Not you, Sam. Meatballs aren't going to eat themselves." the goth replied harshly

'_This isn't going to be a short stay, is it?' _Cat thought to herself and sighed, finally sitting up.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? I know this isn't wonderfully written or anything, but it was an idea I wanted to see typed out. I saw "The Killer Tuna Jump" and honestly, Jade was THE only thing I enjoyed about the special. The plot was all over the place and sort've cliche, they could've delved deeper in both Sam and Cat's background stories. Anyways, I'd really appreciate a positive review and give me feedback. Should I or should I not continue?**


	2. In With the New, Out With the Old

After changing out of her marinara sauce stained pajamas, the bubbly red-head now wore a comfortable pink and blue stripped sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and white flats; a comfortable, yet cute look. Cat looked down at her pink pearphone, just now noticing the many texts Jade left for her prior to her arrival. "Oops." She said quietly as she scrolled through the many texts from her new guest demanding she reply.

Just looking at Jade's threatening texts made her feel uncomfortable and unsafe, how was she going to live with her? Cat looked over her shoulder paranoid and quickly put it phone in her jean pocket. As she made the way back to the kitchen and living area, hundreds of thoughts came rushing through Cat's head. Weird, Cat never thought about things she just went with it and experienced the end result. What if Jade wanted to get between her friendship with Sam? They were acting pretty chummy ten minutes ago or so. Jade wasn't that mean, was she?

The modest teenage girl shook her head, trying to clear her head of such thoughts and even thoughts themselves. But as she walked back to the two of her friends, it came off as if she were a dog shacking it's head trying to get dry.

"Uh, Red? You alright?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, I didn't really care."

Sam laughed at Jade's reply and brought out two bottles of Blue Dog Soda, her and Cat's favorite sugar-packed soda. Cat ceased shaking her head and ran over to the counter, grabbing one of the bottles and opened it.

"Dude, what the heck?" Sam said and grabbed the bottle from her roommate's hand and passed it on to Jade. "I got that for Jade. While you were getting all fancied up, Jade told me she's never had one of these."

"Then who's the second one for?" She asked.

"Me. Now be a good little Cat and clean up the mess you made."

"The mess I made?! But you're the one who dropped the meatballs."

"Did I? …or did you?"

"I don't know." Cat replied and looked off confused, trying to piece to together the conversation they were having and obviously forgetting.

Jade took a seat in a nearby bright red barstool and observed the scene taking place before her, it was quite the spectacle. The goth chuckled and popped the cap of her bottle, taking a sip of the blue beverage. The blonde leaned against the counter after dismissing her roommate, just waiting to see what her new friend thought of the drink.

"Dude, this is some serious dog I'm drinking down!" Jade exclaimed and smiled widely, an expression not often seen on her face.

"I know right? Hey, you want to head down to the mall in a few? I heard they just opened up this new Build-a-Bra and guess what? They now have studded bras with glow-in-the-dark straps. My best friend Carls and I used to go to the location in Seattle all the time."

"Yeah, sure. Well we're at it, why don't we visit the record store as well. They just got a new shipment of antique records from the 60's and I want to be the first to get my hands on them."

"Let's go then!"

"Alright!"

The two girls quickly grabbed their jackets and headed for the door, not bothering to utter a goodbye or even offer an invitation to their mutual friend Cat.

"Hey Cat?" Sam asked as she poked her head from outside the doorframe, "You might want to get working on that door."

Cat sighed and grabbed a yellow sponge from the sink, carefully kneeling down on the tile floor to clean up the remains of the meaty aftermath. She was right; Jade did steal Sam from her. Maybe she should listen to her brain more often, and then she could think of a way to win her back. It's not that she still didn't like Jade still as a friend, she just didn't like the two of them leaving her in the dust. But reverting back to her old thoughtless self, the bubbly red-head started to sing her version of "Take Me Out To The Ballgame" and got lost in the song.

"_Take me down to the basement,__fill the buckets with cheese. Tickle your mother with pucker fish,__  
__kiss a rhinoceros then make a wish,__cause it's noodle soup for the sailors.__If their boat sinks in the rain…__  
__and we won't... won't... pay for this song__cause it's public domain!"__  
_


End file.
